


Mommy's Home

by StrawberryAeris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Hollow Knight Silksong (Video Games)
Genre: Bruises, Caretaking, Comfort, Desire, Gen, Lace is exhausted, Loneliness, Minor Injuries, Overworking, She's just so done, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryAeris/pseuds/StrawberryAeris
Summary: The keeper...their mother...Lace was finally home.
Kudos: 23





	Mommy's Home

Silence.

Nothing but the light beaming over the flowery platform. The pale roses glistened in the light alongside the silk strands swaying, holding the platform. The pipes creaked from time to time, but still fall silent. The gilded cage gleamed under the light, as small glowing butterfly-like creatures laid upon it. Six were current. Two were resting, two whispered to one another, and two waited for their keeper to return.

She’s been out longer than usual, one of them thought. Was there something wrong? Why wasn’t their fair keeper coming back home earlier than usual? She’s been doing this quite a few times now. The worried glowfly stayed put on top of the ringhole of the cage while the other fluttered to the other side. The cool, yet chilly air proceeded to breeze as they waited.

A hand arose from the edge of the platform and grabbed ahold of it. Another, holding a stained, gilded pin, alongside the hand’s arm, laid upon the platform. A black and white bug arose, trying to hoist herself up. 

The keeper...their mother...Lace was finally home.

The glowflies flew towards her with excitement. Lace stood up, woozy and drooping her head down. Her knees were bent, and her suit was starting to have holes. Her pin was wet and had wet silk all over it. So was her hand. She must’ve been in another brawl, perhaps. Must've claimed another victim. She limped herself more onto the rose-filled platform, to which she calls her territory, keeping her head down. 

The glowflies fluttered around her, welcoming her home. Their faint whispers of excitement were unheard for Lace limped past them. They saw a claw mark scraped on her back and on her thigh. There were no bloodstains, but was that really a good thing or a bad thing? What got to her, they thought. She was in a fight for sure, but with whom? Did she encounter a beast? Or was it her group members and master again? They could not tell.

Lace wandered to her cage and opened its gate. She placed her pin flat down between the gateway just in case the gate shut itself on its own. She then wandered into the cage. Her glowflies were surprised, yet confused. Why would she ever dare to put herself back into that dreaded cage?

Lace stood there a bit, then collapsed front-first onto the flowery metal ground. Rose petals shot straight up into the air, then to flow right back onto the surface and on top of Lace. The glowflies rested on the cage and glared at their exhausted keeper on the ground. Her day must’ve been really stressful, one whispered.

All was quiet and still. There was only Lace’s back and chest heaving while rose petals flew around in her breath. She refused to move anything else on her body. She was tired and weak.

The glowfly curious of its mother's late return squeezed inside of the cage and flew to lay on Lace's knuckles. Lace slowly opened her eyes, lashes fluttering with. Her eyes glew with the light above, staring at her little companion, looking back at her.

"Was I not back earlier?" She finally spoke. The glowfly flapped its wings in response. "I'm terribly sorry, darling," Lace said. "I was a little...sidetracked."

Lace wanted to stay glued to the floor to rest, but the glowfly flew upward, encouraging her to get up. Lace only sat up, she kept her own promise to not get up off the floor. She held out her hands for the glowfly to sit upon. The others remain outside the cage, still watching and listening to what she had to say, if any.

The glowfly whispered to her about her wounds. "Fret not about my wounds, little one," Lace told it. "For only there are just scratches. I'm not in any harm."

The glowfly knew she was lying through her teeth, only trying to make it feel better. But it did not interfere. It instead whispered about what caused her wounds.

"Do not fret." She repeated, a bit more firm this time. "There were only from an opponent for which I shall not mention, for they do not matter." The glowfly stood still, for that they still wanted an answer, but did not ask, for Lace would not respond.

"Oh darling." Lace said softly, lightly stroking the glowfly. "Do forgive me for my absence. My master put us up for a long duty, for the master was very strict this evening. I did not want to disappoint. I sincerely apologize."

The glowfly nuzzled against Lace's palms, and looked up back at her. Silence filled up the room again. The cool air breezes, making Lace shiver a bit.

“Oh, dearies, what would it be like to have a worthy opponent?” She asked. The glowflies looked at each other, flapping their wings, confused by her question. “Not saying any of the ones I’ve challenged were terrible, but...I just want to have someone I can have a fair duel with. I don’t wanna just...kill them off so quickly or either just deal with petty numb skulls or even ones who put me down so easily. I want to know what it’s like to take the life of a real warrior. Maybe not even kill them. They could be a great competitor to duel over and over again, a partner even?” She added.

The glowflies knew what she meant. A partner that’ll wouldn’t let her defeat them so easily, but still where she can still defeat. Someone she can have fun with. A partner. A lover, maybe?, they thought. She just wanted  _ someone _ .

They whispered to her. “What? No no, dears, not as in-...I meant as in-” Lace stuttered. She drew a long pause and looked around the room. She’s been living up there for almost her whole life. She always loved the cold air and the quietness. It was a way to gain some time alone for a while before heading back out. But yet, wouldn’t it be more fun if she  _ had  _ someone to be with up there? Have someone duel, to hang with, to love? Lace would never admit it to her group members nor her master. She’d probably be dead on the spot. But she knew her little friends would understand the loneliness and desire for someone.

“Indeed. It does get terribly silent up here.” She admitted. Another pause. “I do wish to see another up here with me...But I do have you all, don’t I?”

The glowflies just stared at her. They agree with her response, but they believed she’d be happier if she had a ‘worthy opponent’ by her side. One of them decided to mention the cage, trying to change the subject. Lace let out a huff. “Despite all that, I don’t want to be bothered by anyone else today. I’m done with people for now.”

Lace put the glowfly she was holding down and laid back down, but on her back this time. Her back wound and the metal floor meeting each other made her arched, but it was well needed. She laid there, looking at her companions. “I didn’t say I was done with  _ you _ all. Come here.” Lace requested, hold out her arms. They obliged, squeezing themselves into the cage and resting on top of their mother, ready to whisper their tales to her.

Lace wondered about her ‘opponent’ she wished for again. Wondering what it would be like to have someone laying beside her, enjoying her companions’ stories. She’d love to have someone to be with and not to just kill off. Someone to fight, to hang with, to cherish, to love.

But whom?

**Author's Note:**

> A short Lace fanfic while procrastinating on making artwork. Just to mention, this fic takes place a long while BEFORE Hornet's capture. So Hornet isn't present in Pharloom at the moment, and she wasn't the one who fought Lace (not yet at least.) Hoped you enjoyed, though.


End file.
